Solo quiero que seas Feliz
by gwynyber
Summary: [triangulo] ¿serias capas de anteponer tu felicidad por la persona que amas? ¿aun sabiendo que su felicidad no es contigo? Claro que si... pero no antes sin luchar..
1. mi amor no puede contra el tuyo

**aviso: **ola.! y bienvenidos.! bueno aqui les dejo mi historia, nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes quiero decir. ustedes ya saben eso...es mi primer fic que hare de a capitulos. estoy emocionada xD. pero bueno...no les dire la pareja ya que arruinaria la sorpresa, pero solo no se fien. mil y una cosa pueden pasar ;D espero que la disfruten!

---------------------------------------------

**Solo quiero que seas feliz.!**

**cap 1.!**

**Mi amor no puede contra el tuyo,,,**

El cielo estaba cerrado por espesas nubes negras. Llovía a mas no poder y el ambiente estaba desolado, demasiado para ser normal, solo se oía el ruido de la gotas estallar contra el pavimento y uno que otro auto pasar. Claro talvez se debía que era medianoche.  
A pesar de todo era agradable. Y seria mucho mejor si el pudiera parar a disfrutarla.  
Pero no había tiempo, alguien lo necesitaba y allí iba el.

Con paso acelerado y totalmente empapado caminaba por las solitarias calles de odaiba.(n.a: Como sea ¬¬) Separo unos mechones castaños que caían sobre su cara y siguió caminando absorto en sus pensamientos. Podría parecer una locura, si lo aceptaba. Pero ¿cómo podía haberse negado? como podía negarse a la persona que siempre había estado con el, apoyándolo, alentándolo. A la persona que mejor lo conocía, quizá mejor que el mismo. A ella, a quien mas quería, a quien mas amaba.

Sonrió tristemente. Sí la amaba, quizás siempre lo hizo. Pero ya eso no importaba. ¿por qué? Por que ella no sentía lo mismo por el. Ella solo lo veía como su amigo, el mejor quizá.  
no la recriminaba, después de todo el acepto seguir siendo su amigo a pesar de saber que el amor de ella no era para el y no por que el no se lo hubiera echo notar, si no por que simplemente ella no podía sentir algo así por el.

_Fue un día antes que acabaran las clases. Si por fin en dos días mas serian egresados. Debería sentirse feliz, después de todo ¿quién no lo estaría por salir de la universidad?_

_Pero en realidad no había sido un buen día. En realidad hace ya semanas que la venia pasando mal._

_Se había realizado una pequeña convivencia entre los alumnos de ese año. Festejaban la salida. Pero cuando busco entre la multitud a la única persona con quien le interesaba festejar no la encontró. Un sentimiento de frustración y tristeza lo invadió._

_Claro que no estaría allí, estaría con el único chico que tenia lo que el anhelaba._

_Salió del salón sin poder soportar las alegres risas y conversaciones. Deambulo por el campus hasta llegar a un escondido terreno verde detrás de las aulas. se sentó abatido a la sombra de ese gran cerezo en medio del lugar, mientras se distraía viendo caer las delicadas hojas color rosa frente el._

_-¿Tai?- pregunto una dulce voz detrás de el_

_Taichi volteo hacia atrás y la reconoció al instante. Sora le sonrió aliviada._

_-por fin te encuentro¿qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar sentándose a su lado._

_-nada especial- respondió sin mirarla. _

_-¿por qué actúas así?- espeto ella molesta- ¿por qué ya no me dices nada?_

_-no estabas en la convivencia- afirmo Taichi con una desesperante voz calmada- ¿la pasabas bien?_

_Sora se sonrojo aun así lo ignoro– no as contestado mi pregunta._

_Taichi no respondió, en cambio dijo- son bellas ¿no es cierto?- ante la atónita mirada de Sora apunto hacia las hojas rosas que caían delante ellos._

_-se que te sucede algo- afirmo ella mirándolo a los ojos, pero el la evadió- y se que es algo conmigo._

_-¿tu crees?- pregunto Taichi irónicamente._

_-tú que crees- respondió Sora desafiante._

_-bien- dijo el levantándose impulsivamente- ¿en verdad quieres saber lo que creo?_

_-¡obvio que si!- respondió ella levantándose también- ya me canse de tu actitud indiferente hacia mi._

_-¿indiferente?¡dios Sora¡- exclamo exasperado- nunca te preguntaste por que siempre fui tan atento contigo, por que siempre estaba allí para ti, todo el trato especial..todo.._

_-yo.. pero tu..- murmuraba Sora consternada._

_-¡No!, no es necesario que hables, ahora me toca a mi- dijo encarándola con brillo en sus ojos. -¡¿sabes lo que creo¡creo que nunca te diste por enterada de mis intenciones!_

_-¡Pero tai¡- exclamo ella de repente con voz aterrada- ¡tu eres mi mejor amigo¿qué otras intenciones debería darle a tus atenciones?_

_Taichi rió con desgana, mientras le decía enérgicamente- ¿qué otras intenciones? Claro solo vuelve invisible a Tai, después de todo lo que te importaba era lo que Yamato hacia.. ¡¿no es así?!¡eso era lo que te interesaba!_

_-¡Con Yamato es distinto¡- exclamo Sora con los ojos cristalinos_

_- ¡¿y por que lo es?!- grito Taichi a centímetros de ella- ¡¿por qué con el es tan distinto?!_

_Sora bajo su mirada sonrojada, mientras Taichi, al mirarla algo en su interior sabia su respuesta, y no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada_

_-¿por que Sora?.- volvió a preguntar mas suavemente, levantando su mirada y obligándola a mirarlo._

_-por que yo a el lo amo- _

sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdo que volvían a atacarlo. Ya habían pasado meses de eso, de echo en unos días se cumpliría un año...  
Sin darse cuenta ya había subido las escaleras del edificio y llegado frente al departamento de Sora, se aplasto el cabello y llamo dos veces con cautela.

-Esta abierto!- grito una voz desde adentro, una dulce y armoniosa voz, claro cuando hablaba naturalmente, pero ahora sonó llena de amargura. Se preparo para lo que estaba por enfrentar y entro. Al cerrar la puerta tras el, lo primero que vio fue a ella, estaba sentada en el sofá frente al televisor, que era lo único que emitía alguna luz en la habitación en penumbras.

Le sorprendió ver que estaba vestida solo por un camisón negro, dejaba ver sus largas y bronceadas piernas. No era extremadamente diminuto pero si provocativo. Resaltaba sus caderas bien formadas, su estrecha cintura y sus pechos, no exageradamente grandes, pero si perfectos, según el. Por fin subió hacia su rostro, especialmente sus ojos. Esos adorables ojos avellana en los cuales le encantaba perderse. Tan llenos de alegría, llenos de deseo, llenos de amor. Dios amaba a esa mujer, mas que a nada en este mundo. La deseaba, pero era inalcanzable.  
Suspiro frustrado caminando hacia ella, Sora levanto la mirada cuando Taichi se sentaba a su lado. No tenia que ser un gran adivino para saber lo que le había pasado, lo había llamado a media noche desesperada, diciendo que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

De quien mas sino de Yamato. ¿qué seria ahora? De seguro habrían discutido. De seguro Sora se había enterado de las infidelidades de Yamato.

-¿Que hizo ahora Sora?- dijo Taichi con voz compadeciente, en toda respuesta ella se largo a llorar refugiándose en sus brazos. Taichi la miro con tristeza¿dónde había quedado esa Sora alegre?, llena esperanza, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro dispuesta a entregársela a cualquiera que la necesitara. Recordó una de la ultimas veces que vio a Sora con una sonrisa de felicidad autentica en sus labios.

-¡_Tai!- exclamo la pelirroja corriendo hacia el a través del pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes._

_-¡Sora!- le respondió con una sonrisa- ¿qué sucede?¿por qué gritas?_

_-¡por fin se decidió Tai!, - volvió a exclamar radiante_

_-¿qué?¿quién se decidió?-_

_-Yamato ¿¡quien mas?!-dijo siendo obvia-¡por fin ya somos novios¡_

"_hasta que por fin lo hizo, no se por que me sorprende" pensó el castaño con tristeza, sabia que mas temprano que tarde eso iba a pasar._

_-¿Taichi?- le pregunto Sora preocupada._

_Taichi la miro y se apresuro a falsificar una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-no sabes cuanto me alegro Sora.- dijo Taichi mirándola con nostalgia- no sabes lo importante que es para mi verte feliz._

_Sora lo abrazo enternecida, Taichi pudo sentir el olor a flores de sus cabellos. En ese momento como anhelo poder besarlos._

_-Oh. Tai...gracias- dijo mientras se separaba de el y lo miraba a los ojos.- ¿sabes lo que falta ahora? Buscarte una novia_

_-no gracias- asevero Taichi – como estoy me basta..._

_-sabes tai, estoy empezando a dudar de tu virilidad- dijo Sora con una sonrisa burlona._

_-¡que dices!¿¡donde están esas chicas!?.- exclamo Taichi ante la carcajada de Sora._

Taichi sonrió melancólicamente, que pena que eso hubiera durado tan poco. Una vez mas tenia a Sora en sus brazos mientras le explicaba el comportamiento de Yamato, que no sabia que hacer, y que como su relación había llegado a tales condiciones.  
Y esto era por que aunque los primeros meses fueron pura felicidad para ellos, eso ahora era parte del pasado.

Antes Sora y Yamato pasaban casi todos lo días juntos en el departamento de ella.  
Pero ahora pasaban días en los que Yamato no aparecía por allí , o no pasaba un fin de semana que llegara ebrio luego de una noche de parranda dispuesto a Saciarse con ella. Muchas veces Taichi dispuso a hablar con el, pero Sora siempre se lo impedía. Y la estimaba demasiado como para hacerlo a sus espaldas

Pues después de todo, esa noche no era muy distinta a cualquier otra, Yamato había llamado, avisándole que llegaría tarde, con voz claramente borracha y sonidos de fiesta retumbado al otro lado de la línea. esto había sobrepasado a Sora.

No había pasado siquiera media hora cuando la puerta del Departamento se abrió de par en par. Yamato entro con la chaqueta sobre su hombro, tambaleándose. Y antes que Taichi pudiera hacer nada, Sora ya se había levantado para ir en su ayuda.

"no debería haberme esperado algo distinto" pensó, después de todo, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Siempre que discutían, (cosa que estaba pasando en este preciso instante) Sora acababa culpándose por no se buena novia y no satisfacer a su novio, mientras Yamato salía impune y se ganaba su perdón.  
Aunque esta era la primera vez que Taichi presenciaba aquello con sus propios ojos. Y se dio cuenta de Yamato, en lo que se había convertido. Un maldito idiota controlador.

Sin embargo esta vez seria distinto. Esta vez Sora no se dejaría manipular por el, esta vez Yamato recibiría su merecido.  
Se levanto del sofa y se acerco a Yamato con determinación. La pareja solo noto su presencia cuando Taichi se interpuso entre ellos quedando cara a cara con Yamato.

-¡no faltaba!- exclamo Yamato con voz alcoholizada.- tu tenias que estar metido en el medio ¿no Taichi? Dime... ¿qué quieres?

Taichi lo miro burlonamente.

- no te preocupes,. Solo quería darte esto...

Yamato apenas alcanzo a mirarlo desconcertado antes de sentir el puño derecho de Taichi sobre su mejilla izquierda. Sora solto un Grito de sorpresa y terror, mientras Yamato intentaba devolverle el golpe a Taichi, pero solo logro golpear al aire tambaleándose.

-¡vamos! Eso es todo lo que tienes- grito Taichi fuera de si golpeando a Yamato en la nariz – Ah, ya lo se¡eres lo suficientemente hombre para engañar y abusar de Sora no es así¡pero no lo eres para pelear conmigo!- grito nuevamente golpeándolo con la mano izquierda otra vez en la nariz.

yamato cayo de rodillas mientras su nariz ahora derramaba sangre a mares sobre su camisa.

-¡Taichi!- exclamo Sora completamente aterrorizada.

-¡no te involucres Sora!- le dijo Taichi tratando de hablar con una voz calmada.

Yamato Se incorporo con dificultad, aun con sangre corriendo por su nariz y ahora también por la boca.

-no sabes con lo que te estas metiendo Taichi- lo desafió Yamato, pero Taichi solo le sonrió burlonamente. Esto enfureció a Yamato.- ¿¡por que no dices de una vez lo mucho que amas a Sora?!

Taichi no espero a escuchar los suplicios de Sora para abalanzarse sobre Yamato lanzándolo al piso, mientras lo golpeaba otra vez.

-¡Por que ella te ama¡maldita sea¡Te ama a ti!- pero no espero alguna respuesta por parte de el ya que siguió golpeándolo, una y otra y otra vez y no hubiera parado, hasta que Sora intervino gritando.

-¡Tai¡ya basta¡lo vas a matar¡basta por favor!.- le suplico entre sollozos.

Con la ropa bañada en sangre Taichi se levanto, contemplando al malherido de Yamato que yacía en el piso, bañado en sangre, quejándose y apenas moviéndose.

-Solo para que aprendas que con el amor no se juega.- escupió Taichi hacia Yamato.

El estado de Yamato era deplorable, sollozaba encogiéndose en el piso, Sora no vacilo un segundo antes de arrodillarse a un lado de el para socorrerlo, Taichi la miro incrédulo.

-¿¡como puedes sentir pena por el después de todo lo que te ha hecho?!- le reclamo Taichi con rencor.

Pero Sora se limito a mirarlo, y le basto un segundo comprender lo que sus ojos querían comunicar. Era odio, puro y destructivo odio. Taichi sintió que algo dentro de el le lastimaba, y le estaba constando trabajo respirar.

-como pudiste hacerle esto- dijo Sora casi en un susurro.

-Yo solo...¡lo hice por ti!- balbució Taichi, tratando de controlarse, ya que su corazón se encogía cada vez mas dolorosamente.

-Vete Taichi- ordeno Sora con una voz tan determinada que daba miedo- No te quiero volver a ver ¡nunca mas!

Taichi la miro desconcertado, toda la tristeza se trasformaba rápidamente en rencor.

-Bien, creo que debí saberlo- dijo Taichi respirando agitadamente- siempre será así ¿no es verdad¡siempre será el! Pero eso ya no importa...no te molestare nunca mas ..

-escucha...- comenzó Sora volviendo en si al escuchar las palabras de su amigo..

-¡No!- grito con voz quebrada, mientras Sora lo miraba con los ojos desconcertados- tienes Razón Sora, desde este instante dejare de molestarte ¡y no tendrás que verme nunca mas!...

se giro sobre sus talones y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, tratando de reprimirse el dolor de las palabras de Sora para cuando se encontrara lejos de allí. Salió del departamento dando un portazo tras de si, la lluvia había parado dejando un rastro de humedad por las calles mientras se internaba en la fría noche, alejándose del lugar sin mirar atrás...

---------------------------------------------------

_**Nota:! **_Aqui les fue el primer cap. ¿que les parecio? les gusto? lo odiaron? quieren matarme? $ ¡no desesperen! Yama solo parece malo... o no?... 0 vamos dejenme su opinion.! es super importante for me.!! se vendra el proximo.. ;)

a que el botoncito de abajo es bien mono xD... de verdad espero que le haya gustado..

saludos.!


	2. resignaciOn

**aviso: **HOla.! como andan¡que bueno que allan entrado! aqui llego con un nuevo cap.! pero ya que nadie le estas estupideces solo me limitare a invitarlos a leer.! Que lo DisfruTen.! a por cieto nada de los personajes es mio ¬¬ pero ya que.. ahi les va.

**Solo Quiero Que Seas Feliz**

**Cap. 2  
**  
**Resignación.  
**

**  
**

-aun no entiendo por que te mudas Tai- replico Mimi mirándolo fijamente, pero el no la miraba, si no miraba sus zapatos como si fueran de gran interés.

-no hay nada que entender Mimi- respondió Taichi, balanceándose ligeramente sobre su columpio

-Pero si te mudas...-comenzó Mimi pero se le ocurrió cambiar de argumento mientras se balanceaba mas enérgicamente sobre su columpio a un lado de Taichi- ...será mas difícil contactarte...imagina que ahora viviendo cerca no nos vemos tan seguido¿qué pasara cuando te mudes al otro lado de la ciudad?

-Mimi, para eso existe el teléfono- evadió Taichi.

-no es lo mismo- contradijo Mimi, - ¿qué pasaría si te necesitamos aquí cerca?

-nadie me necesitaría aquí- respondió Taichi ariscamente.

-claro que si- respondió Mimi indignada- respóndeme Tai por que huyes.-

-no huyo- dijo Taichi moviéndose incómodamente en el columpio.

-¿por que tai?- lo presiono Mimi, ella sabia el por que, pero necesitaba que el se lo digiera.

-tu sabes por que Mimi- les respondió Tai levantando la vista y mirando alrededor- por lo recuerdos...y por Sora.

un poco mas alla, lejos del sector de juegos se habrian infinitos caminos rodeados de arboles y pequeños espacios verdes, uno de ellos llevaba al centro del parque, donde se encontraba una gran fuente de los deseos, no podia verla claro pero todo ese parque estaba grabado en su memoria, cuantas cosas no había pasado en ese parque. Cuando busco un departamento la primera vez quiso hacerlo muy cerca de allí, para estar siempre cerca de sus recuerdos de infancia, lo mismo hicieron varios de sus amigos, pero ahora necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse de ellos, mas aun cuando con solo mirar alrededor miles se le venían a la mente.

_La nieve lo había cubierto todo, haciendo que el caminar fuera un poco mas esforzado que de costumbre. Taichi caminaba sobre ella con paso acelerado, iba con su abrigo mas grueso que encontró ya que hacia un frió infernal,, iba atrasado a la presentación de Yamato para la víspera de navidad que su banda haría en el gimnasio detrás del colegio. ¿cómo pudo haberse quedado dormido? Los demás lo matarían..._

_Tenia que acortar el camino por lo que decidió atravesar el parque, ya iba por la mitad, justo en frente de la fuente congelada cuando a lo lejos vio una chica refugiada bajo un gran árbol, mirado atentamente un paquete entre sus manos, por lo que sus ojos expresaban, tenia una gran batalla interna. El se le acerco, esos ojos avellana no podía confundirlos nunca._

_Cuando Sora se percato de su presencia le sonrío agradecida de verlo allí._

_-¿Tai! Que bueno que estas aquí- le dijo Sora calurosamente._

_-¿por qué te sorprende tanto verme?- le pregunto Tai con una sonrisa, mientras Sora volvía a echarle una fugaz mirada al paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que tenia en sus manos¿seria para el?._

_-pues eres justo al que quería ver- le dijo aun mas sonriente que antes._

_-¿en verdad?- Taichi sentía como algo dentro de el se inflaba mas de lo normal, produciéndole una sensación increíblemente cálida._

_Sora asintió acercándose mas hacia el, y le dijo ahora con voz avergonzada.- bueno.. yo necesitaba de tu ayuda.._

_-¿mi ayuda?- le pregunto Taichi sin comprender._

_Sora le extendió el regalo que tenia en sus manos.-¿ puedes entregarlo esto a Yama por mi?_

_Taichi sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies, claro Yamato, como siempre. - ¿por qué no se lo entregas tu misma?_

_-bueno , es que... es que..- Sora murmuraba avergonzada, mientras Taichi la miraba expectante..- Oh, bien es que, el tiene tantas chicas tras el, y bueno, un regalo insignificante como este no le importaría demasiado, y..._

_-ya para Sora- le exigió Taichi- claro que le importaría...¿a quien no le importaría si una chica tan linda como tu le hiciera un regalo?_

_Sora se sonrojo levemente. – eso solo lo dices para que me sienta bien..._

_Claro que no Sora- dijo Taichi acariciando su mejilla, era tan linda cuando el frió hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y sus labios tomaran un inusual color violeta.- es la verdad, y si Yamato no puede ver lo maravillosa que eres.. es por que es un idiota.._

_-Oh tai..- susurro Sora mirándolo radiante- Gracias,! Iré de inmediato a entregarle esto.. ¿vienes?- le pregunto cuando comenzó a caminar y noto que Taichi no la seguía._

_El la miro solo un segundo, "si solo supiera lo maravillosa que es para mi" pensó antes de agregar- claro vamos..._

-la distancia no hará desaparecer los recuerdos- dijo Mimi sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-pero a Sora si- respondió Taichi casi en un susurro.

-Tai... Sora te necesita...- agrego Mimi suavemente

-Si claro- dijo Taichi mientras formaba una sonrisa despectiva- para eso tiene a Yamato.

-¡sabes lo despreciable que es Yamato!- dijo Mimi, y si que lo sabia, el no se merecía a alguien como Sora.

-¡pero ella lo ama!- replico Taichi y de pronto Mimi vio como sus ojos brillaban de frustración.

-Tai respóndeme esto- inquirió Mimi, no se iba a dejar vencer, ellos tenían que estar juntos- ¿cuando Sora se sentía mal..¿a quien acudía? Cuando se sentía sola, cuando quería hablar, cuando...

-¿necesitaba un paño de lagrimas?- completo Taichi furioso- eso es de lo que hablo, Mimi, me canse de solo ser el amigo que acuden cuando estas en problemas y después no lo toman en cuenta.

-Vamos Taichi, ella solo esta confundida, pero te necesita...- rogó Mimi

-pues yo no iba a estar para siempre Mimi- respondió Taichi con resentimiento.

Mimi lo miro frunciendo en ceño, este chico no se doblegaba por nada, pero recordó algo y poniendo todas su esperanza en ello dijo.

-¿sabes lo que Yamato le propuso a Sora?

Taichi negó con la cabeza, y Mimi prosiguió-.

-le pidió matrimonio, y Sora no lo pensara mucho tiempo...¿no intervendrás?- le pregunto tentativamente.

Taichi medito unos segundos, el solo echo de ver casados a Sora y Yamato era suficiente para volverlo loco, talvez debía ir y rogar a Sora que lo dejara, pero se arrepintió casi al instante. En que estaba pensando por mucho que le doliera no podía interponerse en las decisiones que ella debía tomar.

-no Mimi. – respondió Taichi detenido el columpio- no lo haré

Mimi lo miro con unos ojos llenos de sorpresa

-¡Pero Tai! Tu no eres así, vas tras lo que quieres, nunca te rindes- decía Mimi incrédula.

-no se trata únicamente de lo que yo quiero Mimi- dijo Taichi con dureza.- ella tampoco lo quiere, y nunca lo querrá.

-no Tai- insistió Mimi- ¿y que paso con el valor?.. de luchar por las cosas que son correctas..¡¿dónde estas tai¡vuelve!

Taichi enternecido con los intento de Mimi de hacerlo reaccionar, se levanto del columpio y se puso enfrente de ella, a la misma distancia de su cara.

Mimi.- dijo suavizando su voz- sabes yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz, y puedo decirte que lo era, ya que la mujer que amo era feliz...y no ahí nada mas importante en el mundo que las personas que amas sean felices, pero eso ya no pasa, Sora no es feliz...si no todo lo contrario. Y yo no puedo estar ahí viéndola sufrir sin poder intervenir. Por eso debo alejarme..

-pero...- Mimi lo miro con los ojos cristalizados, intento intervenir pero Taichi la callo.

-no Mimi..esto ya se acabo..., escucha, debo ir a recoger unas ultimas cosas al departamento, prometo llamarte pronto ¿de acuerdo?.

Mimi asintió sollozando mientras Taichi depositaba un cálido beso en su frente. Y se alejaba con una triste sonrisa, caminado lentamente alejándose del parque.

Ella solo se quedo allí sentada el tiempo suficiente para que Tai al darse vuelta ya no la divisara. Se levanto rápidamente, secando sus lagrimas y con paso acelerado salio del parque en dirección opuesta a la de Taichi.

Si ella no podía hacer a Taichi entrar en razón había alguien que si podría. En realidad era la única persona que podría hacerlo.

A lo lejos divisaba el edificio color crema donde vivía Sora. Miro su reloj, Casi finalizaba la hora almuerzo, Mimi sabia que Yamato no estaría, el casi siempre almorzaba en su trabajo. En cambio Sora siempre llegaba a comer. Solo esperaba alcanzarla antes que saliera a cualquier otro lado.

Se poso frente a los ascensores y presiono los botones llamándolos desesperadamente. Hasta que uno de ellos se abrió, y rápidamente se abalanzo dentro de el, pero antes de que entrara choco fuertemente con dos personas.

-¡Lo siento, yo iba...- pero Mimi detuvo su disculpas cuando levanto la vista y delante de ella vio salir a Sora con su madre.

-¡hola Mimi querida! - exclamo la madre de Sora con una Sonrisa al reconocerla.- vaya que ibas con prisa ¡casi nos atropellas!

- Oh¡hola señora Takenouchi! Lo siento iba con prisa...- se disculpo Mimi dando una significativa mirada a Sora.

-siempre tan despistada Mimi..- le sonrió Sora mientras un taxi llegaba delante ellas.-mama ya a llegado tu taxi.

-Oh claro, cuídate mucho ¿bien Sora? yo solo quiero tu felicidad, tu sabrás que decidir- se despidió la señora Takenouchi con dulzura.

-Gracias madre, te veré pronto- se despidió Sora mientras cerraba la puerta de Taxi.

-eso espero¡adiós Mimi!- grito por ultimo mientras el taxi ya agarraba velocidad, Mimi se despidió, mientras se fijaba en su amiga quien miraba el taxi irse con la mirada perdida.

-Eh.. ¿Sora?...

-¡Mimi! Lo siento.. me e quedado algo pensativa..¿por qué no subimos a mi departamento?, allí podremos estar mas cómodas..- Mimi asintió. Y se subieron al ascensor.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta del departamento de Sora y sin que Mimi pudiera suprimirse mas le dijo seriamente.

-Sora.. ¿cuándo hablaras con Tai?

Sora la miro detenidamente y hasta con sorpresa pero le respondió calmadamente.

-mm.. no lo se.- dudo, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina- ¿quieres algo de te?

¿Te? Pensó Mimi consternada ¿pero que le pasaba a Sora?.

-¡pero Sora!.. acaso permitirás que Tai se valla de tu vida así sin mas.. – le exclamo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

- claro que no... pero el entenderá- dijo Sora soltando un suspiro inaudible.

-¿entenderá?- pregunto Mimi confundida- ¿qué entenderá?

-Creo que le daré el "sí" a Yamato..- dijo Sora con decisión.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo la castaña mirándola desconcertada.-pero..pero ¿cómo llegaste a eso?

-E hablado con mi madre..- dijo Sora simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿ella te dijo que te casaras con Yamato?- le pregunto Mimi aun con los ojos abierto de par en par.

-No- reflexiono Sora unos momentos, su madre en realidad no le había aconsejado que hacer, solo le hablo de sus experiencias y lecciones de vida- pero se que esa es la decisión correcta.

-¡¿pero de que demonios hablas?! No hagas esa locura- exclamo Mimi con un aire serio- sabes como es Yamato, el... bueno el... tai es en cambio...

-¡no Mimi!- la paro Sora mirándola con dureza- Yamato es para mi... no Taichi...además Yama ha cambiado tanto que..

Mimi la miro con impotencia... ¿pero por que Sora era tan ciega¿dónde quedaba el amor?...¡lo de Yamato no era amor!

-Sora te lo digo.. no dejes que Tai salga de tu vida- advirtió Mimi mirándola acusadoramente- el te ama Sora... es que no lo ves?

-El no me "ama"- bufo Sora girando lo ojos.

-Oh, Claro que no- dijo Mimi irónicamente- ¿y como llamas tu a todo lo que el a echo por ti?.

Sora la miro unos segundo mordiéndose el labio... – el es solo mi amigo...mi mejor amigo.

Mimi la miro sin poder ocultar su furia e impotencia. Los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos. ¡como Sora era tan testaruda!, la pelirroja noto el cambio en los ojos de su amiga, y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco.

-¡bien¡como quieras!- le grito mientras se giraba hacia la puerta- ¡pero cuando te des cuenta que destruyes tu vida no digas que no trate de advertírtelo!

Mimi salió del apartamento dando un portazo, dejando a Sora totalmente petrificada, echaba fuego, mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras del edificio. Sora debía entender¿qué Yamato había cambiado? Por favor, en un comienzo hasta ella creyó que Yamato se comportaría con Sora, que de verdad la amaba. ¡pero no! El muy imbecil le hacia a Sora lo que le había echo a muchas, hasta a ella.

Mimi paro una vez que salió del edificio, para calmar su agitada respiración. No, Sora era su mejor amiga... no podía dejar que cometiera el peor error de su vida. Y sabia que la única persona quien podía salvarla era quien ya había desistido. Saco su teléfono celular con un solo pensamiento en mente: tenia que lograr que Taichi Yagami abriera los ojos y no se diera por vencido.

----------------------------------------

**Nota:** ¡Ah¡Que les parecio? n.n ¿a que es divino ¿o no? O.o ¿lo odiaron?... que les parecio Tai? me dio tanta pena dejarlo asi... Sora decidio casarse.. ¿que opinan¿que tramara Mimi:!! no desesperen! el prox cap lo tengo mas o menos listo... pero no aseguro nada e!

ahora dejenme su review respecto a este capitulo.! Vamos Chics.! su opinion es importante.! ademas que me dan animo.! Saludos.! AdiOs.


	3. Abriendo los ojos

**Aviso: **Bienvenidos Todos.! aqui les traigo el 3 cap.! espero que les guste.!! DisfrTenlo. !!

pd. ningun personaje es mio ¬¬..xP

**Solo Quiero Que Seas Feliz**

**Cap. 3**

**Abriendo los ojos**

El cálido ambiente y el olor a especies llenaban el ambiente, era un lugar agradable para hacer frente al frió otoño que azotaba la ciudad, con una caliente taza de café en sus manos, frente a el se encontraba Koushiro o Izzy como ellos le llamaban. con sus mismos cabellos pelirrojos desordenados. Con la misma mirada serena, y la misma sonrisa alentadora. Seguía siendo el mismo de hace años atrás. Bueno no, en realidad si habia cambiado pero algo se había mantenido igual: su sed por el conocimiento nunca se había saciado. Su cambio, tal vez no físicamente aunque su estatura era casi la misma que la de el. Pero Koushiro se había vuelto un hombre bastante extrovertido. Mucho mas ameno que antes, racional, enérgico, se debería a su trabajo en comunicaciones en realidad no lo sabia.

Hasta el mismo se había sorprendido por su llamado. Ellos eran buenos amigos. De echo era el mejor que tenia luego de Yamato. Pero las condiciones en que se dieron tal llamada fue bastante extraña a decir verdad.

_Acaba de llegar a su nuevo departamento. Al otro lado de la ciudad. Deposito las ultimas cajas sobre el suelo. Y se enderezo para admirar el lugar._

_Era amplio, a decir verdad era un poco mas amplio a lo que podía permitirse. Pero estaba bien. Tenia una maravillosa vista al centro de la ciudad. Llena de vida. La luz del atardecer entraba por los amplios ventanales directo en el salón, aunque ahora tenia cajas esparcidas por todas partes. Justo en el centro estaba el único sofá del lugar, donde tendría que dormir esa noche ya que no le traerían la cama hasta el día siguiente. Se estiro sobre el, disfrutando del calor de los últimos rayos del sol y tratado de alejar cualquier pensamiento nostálgico. Había sido bastante difícil mudarse, mas aun con la conversación que tuvo con Mimi antes de partir, pero era necesario._

_Un fuerte sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, su celular sonaba insistentemente en su pantalón. Lo saco de mala gana y contesto._

_-¿alo?- respondió Taichi mientras una voz aparentemente desconocida le contestaba. _

_-¿Tai?_

_-si con el¿quien es?_

_-tan rápido te olvidas de mi voz hombre!, soy Koushiro! Quien mas?- dijo la voz con una risa al otro lado de la línea._

_-Izzy! Que sorpresa¿cuánto a pasado?- sonrió Taichi a escuchar a su amigo, Koushiro. Lo habían trasladado a Hong-Hong hace ya casi un año, y no había oído su voz ya hace dos meses, por lo que se sorprendió al escucharlo pero a la vez lo alegro infinitamente._

_-creo que serán ya dos meses no?- _

_-ha pasado tiempo hermano, y dime ¿qué cuentas?- _

_-bueno te llamaba por que estoy en el país por trabajo- informo el pelirrojo- y pensaba pasarme por la ciudad ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos?_

_-¡seria fantástico! Dime ¿cuando llegas por aquí?_

_-la próxima semana, que te parece si cuando llego te llamo y nos juntamos en el mismo café de siempre- propuso Izzy con entusiasmo.- estoy ansioso de enterarme de todo lo ocurrido por allí ¿qué dices?_

_-Claro! Esperare tu llamado.!..._

solo al escuchar de que quería enterarse de todo lo ocurrido allí, supo que no era de otra cosa que no fuera lo ocurrido con Sora.

Pues Koushiro ya había llegado, hay estaban sentado en aquel café, comenzaron hablando sobre distintas anécdotas, luego de lo que hacían, de sus trabajos, de sus familias, de los viejos amigos, de los nuevo igual y de los viejos amores. Hasta que llego el silencio. Donde Taichi aprovecho de dar un sorbo a su café. Sabia el tema que se avecinada. Lo que no sabia era si quería abordarlo.

-bueno Tai, conociéndote lo que te conozco y tu conociéndome lo que me conoces. Supongo que sabes lo que hablaremos ahora, basándome en la expresión de tu cara.- dijo Koushiro con semblante serio pero con una indescriptible sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿de que hablas Izzy?- se desentendió Taichi. A Koushiro se le borro la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿cómo van las cosas con Sora?-

-tan solo llegaste hace unos días y ya te enteras de todo.- reclamo Taichi evadiendo la pregunta.

-sabes que a mi no se me escapa nada- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, haciendo reír a Taichi.- bueno en realidad no se nada, solo..eh... hubo algo que me hizo parecer que las cosas no iban bien.

-¿hubo algo...¿qué quieres decir con que hubo algo¿no fue Mimi?- le pregunto Taichi confundido. Koushiro frunció el ceño.

-no e hablado mucho con Mimi- aclaro dando un sorbo a su café.

-aun no me respondes- le presiono Taichi.

Koushiro dudo un momento, pero decidió seguir hablando.

-bueno, he llamado también a los otros. Vi a Joe ayer y me entrego esto. Al parecer le acababa de llegar.- dijo Koushiro algo nervioso.- aunque lo mas probable es que lo sepas pero de todo modos...-

rebusco unos segundos en su mochila, hasta que de ella saco un gran sobre blanco con letras doradas. Que decían "_unión Ishida – Takenouchi" _

_-_Ten, esto te lo explicara mejor.

Taichi tomo el sobre en sus manos, pero no era necesario abrirlo para saber que era, con solo leer esas letras fuera del sobre fue suficiente para que se sintiera enfermo, dejo aparte toda la cursilería y leyó lo mas importante de la carta mientras le corría un escalofrió por la espalda.

_**unión**_

_**Ishida – Takenouchi**_

_**Estamos dichosos de comunicarles nuestra boda que se celebrara en la catedral Kinbara este 4 de agosto.  
**_

_**A continuación la celebraremos todos juntos en el Salón de eventos Tresell**_

_**Odiaba – centro**_

Aparto la mirada, sin poder seguir leyendo, su rostro expresaba un intenso dolor, tan intenso que hasta Koushiro se sintió estremecer. El pelirrojo estaba apunto de hablarle preocupado cuando Taichi levanto la mirada y para su desconcierto sonrió.

-tranquilo Izzy, ya lo sabia- informo Taichi con la misma expresión.- Mimi me lo a dicho hace algún tiempo, era de esperar que aceptara-

-¿era de esperar que aceptara? – repitió Koushiro con desconcierto y algo de indignacion- pero bueno con Yamato éramos buenos amigos, pero se a transformado en un idiota. ¡como Sora puede permitirse estar con el!

Taichi poso su mirada en la gran azucarera en el centro de la mesa, mientras bebía de su café con expresión sombría.

Koushiro sabia que no iba a responder por lo que agrego:

-¿y que pasa contigo¿lo permitirás¿no intervendras?

Taichi levanto su achocolatada mirada hacia los negros de su amigo tan duramente que por un segundo Koushiro recordó esa mirada de furia que ponía cuando estaban en el digimundo para luego devolverle una intensa en busca de respuestas.

-Ella lo ama, Izzy- dijo inexpresivamente.

-Oh, vamos Tai!, tu sabes que no es así- dijo Koushiro incrédulo- ¿y tu valor donde quedo? No te vayas a rendir, no ahora.

-todos me encaran mi valor- comento el castaño amargamente- pues al final creo que no tengo tanto como todos piensan.

Koushiro puso una feroz expresión en su cara, tanto así que Taichi se echo para atrás cautelosamente.

-no vuelvas a decir eso, no por nada el valor es tu emblema, esta en tu esencia Tai- dijo Koushiro con voz severa pero con sinceridad.- no te hagas esto, tienes muchas mas posibilidades que yo, quien si quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que volví es para estar con Mimi. Y ambos sabemos que ese no es mi ámbito.

Taichi miraba impresionado a Koushiro, siempre lo había visto como una persona llena de conocimiento, pero no de ese punto de vista y le llenaba de orgullo que se estuviera expresando así ante el.

-lo que quiero decir Tai, es que no te dejes vencer- siguió Koushiro con voz solemne y apremiante- no te resignes por lo que crees saber, pelea por ella tai, lucha por el amor. Hasta que se gaste toda esperanza. Hasta que no queden recursos. Hasta que no queden palabras. Pero no la dejes ir sin antes luchar por ella. Pero si aun así te rechaza, tu corazón ya no cargara con lo que ahora carga, ya que habrá dicho lo que quería decir...-

Taichi lo miro con una nueva oleada de orgullo creciendo hacia el, sabia lo difícil que había sido para el separarse de Mimi, por lo que sus palabras eran sinceras, de alguna forma el comprendía por lo que el pasaba, y nadie se merecía mas felicidad que el mismo. Simplemente Koushiro se lo había ganado. Taichi se sintió recapacitar, todo volvía a tener sentido otra vez.. ahora estaba decidido, mas decidido de lo que alguna vez pudo haber estado.

-Koushiro...

-Ah! No digas nada- le corto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara mientras sacaba su celular- con tu expresión me lo has dicho todo.

Taichi lo miro confundido.-¿pero que...

No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Koushiro levanto una mano haciéndolo esperar, mientras acercaba el celular a su oreja. – hola ¿ya estas aquí¡genial! El esta listo...entra ya- y colgó.

-¡Koushiro¿¡Pero que...- pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la decidida y triunfante voz que llegaba a su lado.

-Bien taichi-chan es hora de que decidamos lo que vas hacer...- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa brillante mientras Taichi miraba alternadamente a Koushiro y Mimi con una interrogacion pegada en la frente...

**Nota.!: **jeje pues ¿que les parecio? aa koushiro y mimi lo tenian todo planeado son unos pillos y taichi a caido redondito xD Koushiro es un amor no les parece¿que a vuelto por Mimi!! que lindo.¡Tai por fin se decidio..ese cabezota.! ..este cap me a salido bien cortito... pero no se acostrumbren ya que el proximo sera un poquito extenso -

Ahora ¡venga! denme sus opiniones.! que me dan animos y hacen volar la imaginacion.! xD gracias por leer.! y no lo olviden.! los revews son importantisimos para mi Saludos! adiOs.!


End file.
